Elfo mío
by abysm
Summary: Aragorn ha caído bajo el encanto de un elfo... Ahora recuerda cómo comenzó todo - Slash - AL


Titulo: Elfo mío  
  
Autor:Abysm  
  
Categoría: PG-13  
  
Pareja: Aragorn/Legolas – Haldir/Legolas – Éomer/Legolas – Elladan- Elrohir/Legolas  
  
Advertencias: Ninguna  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J R Tolkien. No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto. - La canción citada en este fic es 'Mariposa traicionera' y pertenece a Maná.  
  
oOo  
  
Estoy un poco cansado pero puedo, si quiero, ir hacia atrás y mirar cómo empezó todo. Si cierro los ojos, todavía puedo verlo, cuando descendió de su caballo, el suave cabello rubio resplandeciendo al sol...  
  
Sí, recordar es hermoso...  
  
oOo  
  
El Concilio de Elrond  
  
A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no conseguía despegar mi vista de él desde que había llegado. He crecido con elfos, de hecho, allí, en Rivendel me sentía como en casa.  
  
Había crecido con Elrond, había sido como mi padre y ya hacía años que yo estaba comprometido con Arwen, Estrella de la Tarde, hija de Elrond... La más hermosa elfa que jamás hubiesen visto en la Tierra Media.  
  
Hasta que él llegó.  
  
El sonido de los cascos de su caballo precedió a su aparición y casi a continuación, desde uno de los balcones de la casa de Elrond, lo ví apearse.  
  
El sol de la mañana refulgió en su cabello dorado, y los ojos azules como el mar recorrieron todo el patio interno mientras tendía las riendas a uno de los elfos que se habían acercado. En apenas un segundo de tiempo, se cruzaron nuestras miradas y algo se estremeció en mi interior.  
  
Como si todo se hubiese detenido a nuestro alrededor, así fue ese momento. Al segundo siguiente, sonrió apenas y siguió su camino mientras yo intentaba sacudirme el hechizo de su mirada y de su sonrisa pequeña y deslumbrante.  
  
Durante la reunión que se celebró para decidir qué haríamos con el Anillo, sin quererlo, sin poder evitarlo sin embargo; una y otra vez mis ojos se desviaban para mirarlo. Sus extrañas ropas en castaño y verde me decían que no pertenecía a Rivendel, ni siquiera al legendario Lothlórien. Y no era de extrañar, si alguien hubiese visto ese rostro antes, hubiese dudado en llamar a Arwen como la mas hermosa criatura de la Tierra Media.  
  
Al darme cuenta hacia dónde me habían conducido mis pensamientos, procuré con fuerza quitar esas ideas de mi cabeza.  
  
- Ay, ay... Las noticias que traigo deben ser dichas ahora...  
  
Creo que ésas fueron las primeras palabras que oí de su boca. El mensaje que traía provenía del lejano Bosque Negro, y por su propia y melodiosa voz supe que su nombre era Legolas... Nunca tuve que hacer tantos esfuerzos para prestar atención a lo que decía, en lugar de dejarme mecer por el sutil movimiento de sus labios al hablar...  
  
Gracias a Elbereth, la reunión se encausó lejos de mí en aquellos momentos, porque no hubiese podido saber de qué estaban hablando. Pero cuando Boromir se opuso a reconocer mi linaje, y él defendió mi derecho al trono, simplemente me obnubilé. A pesar de todos los peligros que entrañaría para todos, fue para mí un auténtico placer saber que tan preciosa criatura viajaría con nosotros. ¿Conmigo...?  
  
Mal que bien, la reunión terminó y yo ví consternado al hermoso elfo desaparecer para ir a recorrer los alrededores de Rivendel mientras aún pudiese conocer este bello país.  
  
Con Elrond estudié planos y mapas destinados a conocer mejor el terreno que deberíamos cubrir, pero a cada instante, mi mente volvía al destello de los ojos azules que me habían seguido durante toda la reunión.  
  
Luego de la cena, saludé a mi padre adoptivo y un casto beso fue toda la despedida que conseguí de mi hermosa prometida.  
  
Mis pensamientos revoloteaban, locos, y sentía un extraño hormigueo en la piel... No sabía qué era, nunca había experimentado tan inquietantes sensaciones y caminé lejos de los sitios habitados para despejarme. Simplemente no me comprendía... No era un joven inexperto, pero nunca me había sentido así, inquieto y febril.  
  
Al fresco de la noche, la luz de la luna dio calma a mi corazón pero por poco tiempo. Llegando cerca del río, oí la catarata cayendo sobre las rocas y decidí que podía tomar un baño que apaciguara esos extraños calores.  
  
Apenas aparté las matas que me separaban del lugar cuando vi que alguien había tenido la misma idea que yo... Y mi aliento se fue, porque casi de inmediato reconocí la silueta delgada y espigada en el agua. Destellos de plata en el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, en el cabello mojado, largo; en la blanquísima piel que también deslumbraba bajo la luz de Isilme.  
  
Y yo, como un tonto, boquiabierto, enmudecido ante tanta belleza, ni siquiera podía moverme para ocultarme y que no me viese allí mirándolo.  
  
"Muévete, Aragorn... Tonto hijo de montaraces... O va a darse cuenta que lo estás mirando..."  
  
Demasiado tarde. Él había girado y una mano blanca y delicada despejó los ojos de un mechón rubio y mojado. Como en un sueño, salió de la cascada caminando hacia mí, las gotitas de agua perlaban la magnífica blancura de su piel.  
  
Cuando llegó a mi lado, yo no podía hacer más que mirarlo, mi respiración era espesa y pesada... Y cierta parte de mi cuerpo empezaba a despertar. Tenía que alejarme, eso no estaba bien, no estaba bien por Arwen, pero estaba como anclado al lugar. Él era un imán que me impedía alejarme.  
  
No hubo palabras, ni promesas... En aquel momento creí eso que decían que dos almas pueden reconocerse y hablarse sin pronunciar una sílaba. Tal vez eso sucedió porque nuestros labios estaban demasiado ocupados con la boca del otro, investigando, recorriendo...  
  
Nunca mis manos se habían deslizado por superficies tan tersas, ni había yo escuchado lentos gemidos de placer como los que sus labios dejaban escapar a medida que lo hacía mío. Tiernos quejidos que eran lo más dulce que había llegado a mis oídos, el pequeño rictus de dolor crispando su rostro cuando su cuerpo fue mío por completo.  
  
Las estrellas se encendieron todas al mismo tiempo detrás de mis párpados cerrados cuando llegué a la cima. Juntos nos dejamos caer por la pendiente del placer y tendidos sobre nuestras ropas, descansamos hasta que empezó a clarear.  
  
Tenía cientos de preguntas para hacerme. ¿En realidad amaba a Arwen? ¿No habría sido todo un encandilamiento de juventud? ¿Cómo era posible que Legolas hubiese podido encender esa pasión incontenible en mí?  
  
Tenía cientos de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.  
  
Días después, partimos rumbo al paso de Caradhras.  
  
O  
  
Moria  
  
No podíamos haber previsto que Sauron pondría su magia a trabajar para detenernos y que tendríamos que hacer el largo rodeo por las minas de Moria; pero ésa fue la decisión del Portador, y todos la respetamos.  
  
Esa oscuridad tan completa, tan inmensa.  
  
Conozco el valor de los elfos, y en aquellos días, de nuestras conversaciones nocturnas, lejos de las miradas de todos, había empezado a ver el increíble valor de mi elfo.  
  
Mi elfo, mío... Se llenaba de miel mi boca al pronunciar su nombre, y ni hablar cuando conseguía atrapar sus labios en algún fugaz beso robado durante las noches mientras todos dormían. Entre tanta oscuridad, yo estaba en la gloria.  
  
Habíamos entrado en las minas con la sola iluminación de la vara de Gandalf. Cuando hacíamos un alto para descansar, y todas las luces se extinguían, yo solo tenía que esperar y al poco rato, sentía la presencia elástica y suave acomodándose junto a mí. Sabiendo el devastador efecto que tenían las penumbras en una criatura de luz como él, lo abrigaba entre mis brazos tratando de confortarlo.  
  
Moria fue una etapa oscura por la pérdida de Gandalf en su lucha contra el balrog, pero fueron también los momentos mas hermosos que pasé a su lado, acurrucados en lo oscuro, besando su frente hermosa, bebiendo su cálido aliento hasta que ambos nos quedábamos sin aire. Sin hablar porque no era necesario, nuestros corazones palpitaban juntos.  
  
Hasta que por fin salimos de esos tenebrosos pasajes.  
  
No nos habíamos repuesto de la pérdida de Gandalf cuando me sorprendió ver a Legolas hablando aparte con Boromir. No lo comprendí mucho, pero tampoco me preocupé demasiado, ellos no iban a congeniar nunca y los días siguientes me dieron la razón.  
  
Legolas no volvió a acercarse a Boromir y emprendimos el camino hacia Lothlórien.  
  
O  
  
Lothlórien.  
  
Entramos a los dorados bosques de Lothlórien cuando nos interceptaron los guardias elfos del bosque. Ya desde ese primer momento, no me agradó la manera en que ese elfo rubio hablaba con Legolas, y tampoco la manera en que él respondía.  
  
¿Tenían que estar tan cerca para hablar?  
  
Elbereth... ¿Era posible que fueran celos lo que estaban carcomiendo mi corazón? No tuve mucho tiempo para dudar. Luego de la entrevista con la dama Galadriel, busqué a mi hermoso elfo para disfrutar de una noche agradable... pensando que estaría con Gimli. Y lo encontré.  
  
Besándose con Haldir, el elfo rubio que nos había encontrado en el bosque.  
  
Me quedé helado, todo el mundo giró a mi alrededor y luego se hundió.  
  
En un claro, sobre el verde pasto y al amparo de un mallorn inmenso, ambos se habían recostado y las manos de ese... de ese galadrim viajaban por el cuerpo de Legolas, cuyo rostro arrebolado demostraba que no estaba a disgusto con esas demostraciones. Me alejé porque el dolor me atravesó y no pude atinar a hacer algo contra ninguno de los dos.  
  
No entendía, no comprendía qué había pasado... Casi no pude llegar al flet que me habían asignado. Las imágenes me persiguieron toda la noche.  
  
_Eres como una mariposa  
Vuelas y te posas, vas de boca en boca  
Fácil y ligera de quien te provoca  
Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera  
Trampa que no mata pero no libera  
Vivo muriendo prisionero...  
Mariposa traicionera  
Todo se lo lleva el viento...  
Mariposa no regreso.  
_  
Al día siguiente, cuando solicité las explicaciones del caso, sus ojos azules me encandilaron, hermosos... ¿Inocentes...?  
  
-No nos hicimos promesas, Aragorn... Yo soy joven entre los míos y aún no estoy listo para elegir al compañero de mi vida...- su sonrisa me atrapó.- Tú me gustas mucho, pero todavía no he anunciado mi decisión...  
  
No pude decir nada... yo había sido el primero en no hacer promesas ahora tampoco podía exigirlas, pero me sentía decepcionado, engañado... Mi orgullo se retorcía, herido y sangrante.  
  
Legolas sonreía, etéreo y hermoso como una visión y yo estaba atrapado queriendo odiarlo, y amándolo con todo mi corazón.  
  
"No vuelvas a acercarte a mí..." pensé, pero claro, mi boca se negó a pronunciar esas palabras.  
  
Días después partimos de Bosque Dorado, pero ya nada era igual.  
  
O  
  
Rohan  
  
Perdimos para siempre a Boromir, Frodo y Sam se separaron de nosotros y tenía temor de haber perdido también a Merry y Pippin. Emprendimos una larga persecución de ese grupo de uruk-hai que se los habían llevado.  
  
Al menos, mientras íbamos atravesando las llanuras de Rohan, solo Gimli iba con nosotros, y si bien ya evidenciaba ser gran compañero para el elfo, no tenía que temer de él.  
  
La distancia entre nosotros era prudencial, el trato cortés pero un tanto frío. En las solitarias noches, yo ansiaba tener su cuerpo cálido entre mis brazos, sentir sus jadeos en mi oído, como antaño había sentido, pero no lo haría. No volvería con él.  
  
_ Ay, mariposa de amor; mi mariposa de amor  
Ya no regreso contigo  
Ay, mariposa de amor; mi mariposa de amor  
Nunca jamás junto a ti  
Vuela amor, vuela dolor  
Y no regreses a un lado  
Ya vete de flor en flor  
Seduciendo a los pistilos  
Y vuela cerca del sol  
Pa' que sientas lo que es dolor  
_  
Pero que fácil era decirlo y cuán difícil hacerlo.  
  
Sentir el miedo rodeando mi garganta, amenazando asfixiarme cuando se desató la Batalla en el Abismo de Helm.  
  
¿Pensar en mi seguridad? Solo podía pensar en él, en las flechas que silbaban a su lado, y él, despreocupado y precioso, brillando entre la masa de uruk-hais enardecidos como el mithrill entre la roca, sorteando peligros, esquivando espadas y lanzas. Certero y mortífero, deslumbrante y cegador...  
  
¿Cómo podía resistir estar sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, viviendo solo del recuerdo...?  
  
Para mi inmenso alivio, su figura longilínea y etérea siguió quitándome la respiración aún cuando la batalla terminó y ya contábamos las inmensas bajas a pesar de la victoria.  
  
Ni aun sabiendo lo que sabía de él podía alejarlo de mi corazón. ¡Qué crueldad tan grande amar así! Pero tambien yo tenía parte de culpa, porque aunque nada le había dicho, mi conciencia me reprochaba cada día el engaño a Arwen.  
  
Arwen... Su amor por mí era puro, no como el de ese elfo seductor... El que yo amaba.  
  
Necesitaba hablar con él, preguntarle qué sentimientos guardaba en su corazón y luego que los heridos fuesen atendidos, que fuesen repartidos cuidados, alimentos y agua, lo busqué.  
  
Y una vez más, como si se hubiese puesto allí para que lo encontrara, lo encontré.  
  
Esta vez en un oscuro rincón de la fortaleza, su cuerpo era estrechado por Éomer, Mariscal de la Marca. Entre las penumbras cómplices, eran sus labios los que esta vez se apoderaban de mi elfo.  
  
¿Mi elfo...? ¿Mío? ¿Mío y de cuántos más...?  
  
Hubiese creído que el dolor que sentí en Lothlórien había sido intenso, pero esto era peor, porque era una herida sobre otra. Era arrojar sal sobre mi alma lacerada...  
  
Quería gritar, llorar; ir y reclamarle... ¿Reclamarle qué?  
  
Pasé eternos minutos mirándolos besarse, incapaz de coordinar alguna acción, palabra o pensamiento. Los celos eran atroces, me devoraban, me consumían... Me alejé para no cometer una estupidez.  
  
O  
  
Minas Tirith  
  
Creí que lo sucedido era todo. Me equivoqué de nuevo.  
  
Todo había concluído.  
  
La batalla final, frente a La Puerta Negra había sido atroz, pero una vez más habíamos triunfado, a un costo terrible. El Anillo, finalmente había sido destruído. El pequeño Frodo y su inseparable Sam habían conseguido lo que muchos hombres no pudieron mientras nosotros batallábamos para concederles todo el tiempo que pudiesen.  
  
Las gentes de Rohan, de Dol Amroth, mis Dúnedain, y los hijos de Elrond llegados tambien para ayudar, todos nos lanzamos sobre las fuerzas de Sauron con la desesperación de un ahogado para terminar con aquella amenaza oscura de una vez por todas.  
  
En medio de toda esa vorágine de destrucción y muerte, yo solo pensaba en él.  
  
_ Ay amor, como haces daño  
pasan los minutos cual si fueran años  
mira estos celos me están matando...  
Ay, amor que fácil eres  
abres tus alitas, muslos de colores  
donde se posan tus amores  
Mariposa traicionera  
todo se lo lleva el viento  
Mariposa, no regreso...  
_  
Cuando ya todo había terminado, y nos habíamos refugiado en Ithilien para curar nuestras heridas y lamentarnos por nuestros muertos, cuando usé días y noches completas para restablecer a Frodo, pobre pequeño, tan valiente y aguerrido; no dejaba de pensar en buscarlo.  
  
Durante las largas vigilias junto al lecho del Mediano, buscaba las palabras para decirle que no me casaría con Arwen. Yo no podía casarme con ella sabiendo que mi corazón solo le pertenecía a Legolas. Era mi amor, mi vida... Si había llegado a este punto, había sido por él, para estar junto a él.  
  
Mi orgullo era solo una pila de estiércol que no me servía para nada y estaba más que dispuesto a ignorar que alguna vez lo había tenido, si con eso conseguía conservarlo a mi lado.  
  
Tomar esa decisión me llevó noches de insomnio y angustia.  
  
Frodo ya estaba bien. Sam llegó a relevarme y fue él quien me dijo que Legolas le había dicho que estaría en el arroyo, así que hacia allá fui.  
  
Los hijos de Elrond... Hermanos de Arwen, mis futuros cuñados. Nunca lo hubiese esperado.  
  
Allí busqué a mi elfo; en un prado verde flanqueado de majestuosos árboles, un arroyo de cantarinas aguas y riberas floridas. Allí estaba, pero no estaba solo.  
  
En la luz difusa del anochecer, en medio de aquellas maravillas, Legolas se estremecía bajo las caricias de Elladan... O Elrohir... Nunca lo supe, ni me importó, porque con infinito asombro, yo veía que los labios de uno bebían hasta la saciedad de su aliento y cuando aquel quedaba exhausto, el otro hermano tomaba su lugar.  
  
¿Qué importaba de quién eran las manos que lo acariciaban si no eran las mías?  
  
Idiota de mí, estúpido y ciego porque había estado a punto de renunciar a todo para tenerlo y ahora veía cuan grande hubiese sido ese error.  
  
Yo tenía a mi prometida, Arwen había renunciado a su inmortalidad para estar conmigo, para acompañarme y yo estaba a punto de despreciar ese inmenso sacrificio de genuino amor por ese elfo libertino.  
  
A tropezones, llenos mis ojos de lágrimas, sin ver bien hacia dónde me dirigía, dí la vuelta y me alejé una vez más prometíendome no regresar nunca a él.  
  
Aunque mi alma se estuviese partiendo en miles de pequeños trozos, no regresaría a él. Aunque mi corazón sangrara hasta quedar seco, y ya no tuviese lágrimas para llorar por mi propia tontería, no regresaría con él.  
  
Ese anochecer, en un segundo, decidí mi boda con Arwen.  
  
_ Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
ya no regreso contigo  
Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor  
nunca jamás junto a t  
vuela amor. vuela dolor  
que tengas suerte en tu vida  
ay, ay, ay, ay, ay dolor  
yo te lloré todo un río  
ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor  
tu te me vas a volar.  
_  
Como si fuese la última broma del cruel destino, cuando Arwen llegó, el cortejo que la llevó hasta donde Gandalf me coronaría y nos casaría, estaba precedido por él.  
  
Su sonrisa deslumbrante, el cabello trenzado y la tiara de mithrill sobre su frente, recordándome que tambien él era un príncipe. El cielo no era mas azul que sus ojos, y no había resplandor en el sol, porque toda la luz estaba en su dorado cabello.  
  
Furioso conmigo mismo, desvié mi mirada hacia mi futura esposa, que en esos momentos aparecía desde atrás de un estandarte. Debía sentirme feliz de tener tan bella reina a mi lado...  
  
Lo haría, me sentiría feliz... Algún día.  
  
La tomé de la mano y la conduje frente a Gandalf. Allí bajo la mirada de todos, bajo 'su' mirada, me convertí en el Rey de los Hombres, Rey de Gondor, y en el esposo de Arwen. Cuando finalizó la ceremonia, conciente de su presencia, esperando causarle a él apenas una pequeña parte del dolor que yo había sentido, tomé a Arwen en mis brazos y la besé.  
  
Todos se sintieron felices por aquella 'demostración de amor'...  
  
Fue una fiesta espléndida, celebraciones sin par y yo intentaba hacer las pases con mi suerte cuando lo ví en uno de los balcones. Viendo que me acercaba, me enfrentó con los ojos brillantes.  
  
- Espero que ya hayas hecho tu elección Legolas. Lamento no haber podido esperarla.-dije, mordaz.  
  
- Mi elección está hecha, Aragorn.  
  
- Espero que seas feliz, entonces.  
  
- Tambien deseo lo mejor para tí.  
  
- Volverás a tu lejano bosque.- frase estúpida, que solo intentaba averiguar dónde estaría en el futuro.  
  
- Por lo pronto, viajaré a Fangorn con Gimli, luego lo acompañaré a las cavernas de Helm...- sonrió y tuve que parpadear para no sucumbir ante el brillo de su mirada.- Luego, si el señor de los elfos lo permite, tal vez me establezca en Ithilien... Es un lugar hermoso.  
  
Ithilien... Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.  
  
- Vuelve a tu fiesta, rey Elessar.- me dijo.- Creo que tu esposa te está buscando.  
  
Y decidido a hacer que mi vida fuese feliz, me fui.  
  
oOo  
  
Bien, casi lo conseguí.  
  
Han pasado tantos años... Arwen hizo mi vida plácida y confortable. Me dio a Eldarion, mi heredero, hijas e hijos que han sido mi orgullo y mi fortaleza.  
  
Pero los años pasan y ya es tiempo que parta porque de no hacerlo ahora, pronto tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza. Así que estoy aquí, en la Casa de los Reyes, en la Calle del Silencio, pero aún no he de marchar. Me he despedido de Arwen, de Eldarion... pero todavía falta alguien.  
  
Espero.  
  
Espero porque aún hay algo por resolver.  
  
Y él llega.  
  
El tiempo parece no haber pasado para él. Aún no hay sol que compita con el dorado de su pelo, ni cielos más azules que sus ojos... Como si no hubiesen pasado tantos años, mi corazón salta de nuevo desmintiendo mi edad madura... En silencio se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano.  
  
Ese simple gesto abre de nuevo las compuertas del recuerdo y las noches de amor compartidas vuelven con toda su fuerza. ¡Cómo te he amado, Legolas!  
  
- ¿Ya vas a dejarnos, señor mío?  
  
Su voz, tan añorada, tan hermosa como la recordaba...  
  
- Me fue concedida una vida tres veces más larga que la de un hombre común, Legolas; y tambien la gracia de abandonarla por mi voluntad... Ya quiero descansar.  
  
Lo veo asentir gravemente, pero sus ojos brillan.  
  
¿Acaso está por llorar?  
  
- Antes necesito saber algo que nunca supe, Legolas...  
  
- Pregunta mi señor.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste...? Yo te amé, con más amor del que nunca tuve para Arwen... Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por tí... ¿Por qué lo arruinaste?  
  
Por largos instantes, se queda en silencio, la cabeza gacha, pero al levantar la vista, veo que las lágrimas han surcado sus mejillas todavía tersas y un presentimiento atroz está a punto de romperme el pecho.  
  
- La noche de mi boda dijiste que tu elección estaba hecha... pero nunca supe que hubieses tomado compañía para tu vida... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso murió en batalla? ¿Por qué te quedaste solo?  
  
- Te dije que mi elección estaba hecha, y así era, Aragorn. La hice el día que Boromir me dijo que estabas destinado a casarte con Arwen y establecer la alianza entre elfos y hombres, la alianza que perduraría a traves de tiempo y distancias... Ese día decidí que debía alejarte de mí.  
  
No... Elbereth, no... Maldito Boromir... Te bendije cuando diste tu vida por los Medianos sin saber que llegaría el día en que te maldeciría por arruinar la mía.  
  
- Yo ví que estabas dispuesto a abandonar todo, que serías capaz de causar la ruptura eterna entre hombres y elfos... Y elegí. Porque debías casarte con Arwen, y tener hijos que te sucedieran.  
  
- Pero... yo te ví... Te ví con Haldir... Con Éomer, con mis cuñados...  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Su aceptación fue tan simple, que me quedé sin aire y recordé... siempre parecía que todo sucedía ante mis ojos, como esperando que yo apareciese allí mismo donde todo pasaba.  
  
Lo que yo había visto... ¡Nada! ¡Era nada! ¡Eran besos solamente!  
  
¿Eran besos solamente?  
  
- ¿Fuiste... amante de ellos?- susurré pero no quería oír la respuesta.  
  
Porque si la respuesta era sí, volvería a sentirme idiota por seguir amandolo. Y si la respuesta era no, todo ese tiempo había sido perdido...  
  
- Solo he tenido un amante en mi vida.- se arrodilló al lado del lecho, y desde allí siguió hablando en susurros apacibles.- Tenía que alejarte... Y sabía que tu orgullo no resistiría ver algo así... Deberías saber, mi señor, que cuando un elfo dá su corazón, lo hace por completo... Yo te lo dí en Rivendel, y esa fue mi elección para siempre. Por eso he vivido en Ithilien. Lo bastante cerca como para saber de tí, y lo suficientemente lejos como para no caer en la tentación de venir...  
  
Apreté su mano, ansiando tener fuerzas para hace algo más.  
  
- He sido feliz, mi señor...- dice dulcemente.- Mi corazón ha estado contigo en el nacimiento de tus hijos, en cada alegría tuya, en cada triunfo... Y en cada dolor.  
  
De pronto, me siento feliz.  
  
Es extraño, pero así es... Feliz porque él nunca me traicionó, nunca amó a otro que no fuese yo... Ya es tarde para volver atrás nuestras vidas, pero la certeza de su amor es como agua para un sediento. Mi elfo 'es' mío, lo fue siempre y siempre lo sería. Pero yo aún puedo hacer algo por él, por mi amor porque ahora me carcome la certeza de que cuando yo no esté, se dejará morir de tristeza; y no quiero eso para él.  
  
- Es tiempo de otra elección, amor mío... Podrías elegir entre esperar el Destino de los Hombres, o partir hacia los Puertos y llevarte el recuerdo de aquellas noches hermosas que compartimos... Y es esto último lo que quiero que hagas.  
  
- No, amado señor... Hice mi elección en Rivendel, te lo dije...  
  
Ah, sigue siendo hermoso cuando se pone así, pero yo ya no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para discutir.  
  
- Júrame que lo harás... que partirás hacia las Tierras Imperecederas, y allí recordarás todo el amor que te dí...  
  
- No, no...  
  
- Júramelo... Me lo debes...  
  
Siento sus lágrimas mojando mi mano, la que ha llevado hasta sus labios que tanto añoré y que siempre fueron míos.  
  
- Júralo... Déjame partir en paz, déjame ver tu rostro sonriente y hermoso una vez más.  
  
Ahora alza la cabeza y con un gesto rápido limpia las lágrimas que insisten en nublar el precioso azul de sus ojos. Y una vez más sonríe, sonríe como yo lo recuerdo de aquellas noches en Rivendel, de aquel día en que bajó de su caballo en casa de Elrond.  
  
- Te lo juro.  
  
Se eleva hacia mí, y una vez más, es mío el terciopelo de sus labios.  
  
De a poco me deslizo en las sombras, pero no importa, porque es en la boca de mi elfo donde exhalaré mi último suspiro.  
  
Mi elfo...  
  
Mío...  
  
FIN


End file.
